1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a rope, as to facilitate drawing of a boat towards a docking space.
2. Background Art
Recreational boaters and those in the shipping industry are commonly faced with the problem of drawing a boat/ship (hereinafter “a boat”) towards a docking space with the boat in relatively close proximity thereto.
Typically, boats are able to maneuver under their own power, or be pushed by a tugboat, to a position adjacent to a dock at which the boat will ultimately be secured. The most challenging aspect of docking occurs typically when the boat is required to be secured along a dock at a mooring that runs parallel to the boat length and has a length equal to, or only slightly greater than, that of the boat. This maneuver can be compared to parallel parking a car.
Commonly, the boat will be preliminarily situated with its length parallel to the length of the mooring, whereupon hooks and/or ropes are used to draw the boat in a sideways direction to against the dock. Typically at such docks, there are a series of cleats that cantilever upwardly and accept a rope that can be tied therearound.
The recreational boater may often have the assistance of someone on the boat as well as someone on the dock as the docking operation is performed. Commonly, long ropes will be thrown from the boat to an assistant who is then able to pull on the rope to reposition the boat.
More commonly, however, the recreational boater will be in a situation wherein he/she will be without any assistance from the dock. The boater is thus faced with the task of laterally repositioning the boat from a position within the boat that is spaced from dock. This procedure is normally attempted in one of two different ways.
The boater may have one or more ropes with a pre-formed, restrictable lasso which the boater may toss towards the dock cleat in an attempt to surround the same with the loop defined by the lasso. If successful, the boater may then pull upon the rope to draw the boat to against the dock.
This procedure requires a certain amount of skill in throwing the rope. Inevitably, several efforts may be unsuccessful. If the lasso has a restrictable loop, each time the failed attempt is completed, the boater may be required to re-enlarge the loop preparatory to a subsequent effort.
While in calm conditions, this trial and error effort may not have significant consequences other than being an inconvenience, in rough conditions, the delay in securing the rope may permit winds or wake to reposition the boat either away from the dock or dangerously towards another structure or boat.
Alternatively, boat hooks are used. Typically such a boat hook will have an elongate pole with a hook at a distal end thereof. The boater manipulates the proximal end of the pole to engage the hook on some type of structure at the dock and then draws the boat towards the dock by exerting a pulling force on the proximal end of the pole.
While use of boat hooks may be preferred by reason of being able to more reliably engage the dock therewith, boat hooks have some inherent drawbacks. First of all, the docking process typically involves two distinct steps when a boat hook is employed. That is, the hook is manipulated to draw the boat towards the dock, whereupon a separate rope must be secured between the boat and a cleat, or other structure, on the dock. In calm conditions, this two-step process may be moderately inconvenient. In rough conditions with a single boater performing the docking operation, it may be awkward to serially perform the steps without losing some control over the position of the boat.
Additionally, with large or heavy boats, the capacity of the boat hook must be substantial or alternatively there is a risk of the same failing during use.
The industry has developed a number of rope control mechanisms wherein a looped rope can be maneuvered to place the loop around a cantilevered object, such as a cleat. Exemplary structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,127 (Palsson); 3,677,597 (Stipek); 3,841,685 (Kolodziej); 3,918,385 (Wallace); 4,667,617 (Molitor); 5,009,181 (Upchurch); 5,116,260 (Upchurch); and 5,799,602 (Trillo). Generally, these structures are less than optimal by reason of their being either complicated in nature or less than convenient to use.
Ideally, a boater would have a lightweight structure that is both simple and reliable to use, whereby a lone individual on a boat might be able to readily, conveniently, and safely complete the docking of a boat.